Hungry for love
by Marian9
Summary: Bree is a teenage cook, who applies a job at a scientists apartment. She goes to Davenports apartment, and waits for the interview. Davenport explains that Chase, his spoiled son, gets to decide, by what she cooks for him and his date tonight. That night, the date doesnt come. What will happen to Bree?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. My new story yet. This one is based on "The young and the hungry" which just got released, and may I say that I only watched it because of Emily Osment. After watching the first episode, I admit I liked it, but the jokes were kind of weak. But you guys give it a try. You can find it on youtube, and its great. Tell me what you think of the show and what you think of this story. Thanks, bye :)**

**Bree's P.O.V.**

I made my way to the entrance of this 40 or 50 flight house. I was really nervous. Why you might ask. Let me summarize my life in a sentence. My name is Bree, I dropped out of college because I thought I could do something better (kind of having second thoughts), I live in a small apartment with my best friend Janelle, and Im a blogger who does videos of preparing food online, Yep, you could count me as a chef. So, I came all the way here because they wanted a personal chef. So yeah, trying to make a living so I could survive in this world. I open the entrance and enter the building. Man! Even they lobby looks classy. Cant wait to see this scientist's apartment that Im gonna work for. I make my way to the elevator, and here we go.

**45th floor**

I search for the door of my future boss. There are so many doors, it can be a fun house here. So, I try to look for 5b. As i make my way through the hallways, I mumble to my self the number 5b. Finally, I see the door. I stand in front of it, take a deep breath, and knock on the door. I wait for a while, and it opens. I see a long, brown hair boy in front of me. I figured he's one of the boss's kids.

"Hi. Im Bree, and I'm here to apply for the new chef's spot." I introduced. He just smiled.

"I'm Adam. Im the personal trainer here." He too introduced. Well, I never had the best judgement of people. "Wait here, and the Mr. Davenport will interview you."

I entered the room. Woah it was huge. My apartment couldnt be even the quarter of this. That statement wanted to make me laugh and cry at the same time. I sat down on the couch and waited for this Davenport guy. Adam sat beside me.

"So, any experience in being a chef?" He asked me. I smiled for a second.

"I didnt know you were going to interview me too." I joked. Maybe the boss would same that same exact question.

"Just wanted to know you better." He explained. I nodded.

"Well, My mom thought me to cook, and I post videos of me preparing food." I answered. He nodded.

"Okay, now when Davenport asks you that question, dont answer that. Say that you have cooked so many places and you have cooked on a T.V. show as a guest. Because lets face it, that answer isnt going to impress him." He advised me.

"Woad, tough crowd?" I playfully asked.

"You have no idea."

Mr. Davenport came in. I quickly stood up and greeted him. He just stood there confused.

"Who are you?" He asked. I tried to be calm, but I couldnt. Lets face it, the only chance of me making actual money is this job.

"Im Bree, and Im here for the chef job."

"Oh. You know what, cancel that. Im not gonna interview you. What I am going to do is give the judging to my son. He has a date tonight, and if his date likes the dinner you made, and If my son approves, you got the job." He told me. I nodded slowly at every word.

"Great. Whose your son?" I searched. I mean, I wanted to know how old he is, whats he like, you know, to get my cooking mojo on.

"Youll meet him soon" He assured. I started to get kind of worried. My career balanced in the hands of his son. This was going to be great. Adam tapped me on the shoulder.

"Whose this son of his?" I asked him. After this good 5 minutes of talking to Adam, I trusted him. I know that sounds weird, but hey, got no one else to help me here.

"His name is Chase. He's kind of spoiled, and he likes things his way." He described Chase. Great, a snobby kid will choose if my career is a hit or not. "Good luck" He said before he went to another room. I started to think what to do, suddenly the door opened. A boy came in with brown hair, sun glasses, and he was wearing a blazer. He threw his keys on the counter, and after he saw me, he just waved at me for a second and laid on the couch.

"New chef. Awesome. I need a snack." He ordered. I was so gonna kill myself. I came in front of him.

"Im not the new chef. Well, not yet. You and your date are gonna choose of Im gonna be the new chef."

"Oh right! I forgot. Well, this kind of seems stressful for you." He made it obvious. "Im gonna leave you alone to make the romantic feast you have prepared for us." He left the room. What am I gonna do?

**Night**

I prepared the table, prepared the main course, appetizers and deserts, and even lighted candles. If that wont give me a thumbs up i dont know what will. Chase came down stairs in his black suit, fixing his tie, and smiled at the sight of the dining table.

"Wow, looks awesome." He complimented. Great, were on a good start.

"Thanks." Good thing he knew how to appreciate ones work. Then he's cellphone started to ring. He went to the balcony to answer it. After 5 minutes, he came back in, sadder than ever, and he seemed heart broken. Suddenly, he had this puppy dog eyes. He sat down at the dining table.

"What happened?" I asked. He remained silent for a minute, than answered my question.

"She broke up with me... on the phone." He could barely speak. He had this other sensitive, sad side now.

"I cant believe it. But still, can you taste my food?" Hey, a girl has to try. He rolled his eyes, and took a bite out of the mashed potatoes. He seemed he actually liked it.

"This is actually good." He said. Yes! totally in the bag. "How about you eat this dinner with me?" He invited. Well,I couldnt say no. So I sat down with him. "So, whats your story?"

"Well, I dropped out of college to be a chef, hence me being here." I told him.

"Live with parents?"

"My best friend. I really miss my mom, I never see her anymore."

"Must be hard. Oh, and thanks for this meal. Im so much better now, even though it still suck being dumped on the phone."

"Well, I know what can turn that smile upside down. Desert." I tried to cheer up. He looked at me. He glanced at my eyes.

"Why go get desert, when theres already one in front of me." Then, he started to lean in for a kiss. OMG!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Im so happy to be writing again for you guys. I would like to thank TalorSwift100, Tori, Angel 234564, Sofi5565, and. I hope you leave some reviews again. It helps me in writing :). Now, back to the story...**

**Chase's P.O.V.**

I dont know what I was even doing. I was about to kiss Bree. Having my heart ripped out of me and having Katy (my girlfriend) break up with me on the phone, I just felt so confused. But that didnt stop me from kissing Bree. I leaned in for a kiss. Then our lips touched. I felt a different feeling when I kissed Bree, a feeling I didnt feel with Katy. Then, we both stopped. I saw Bree smiling.

"Wow." She said. Suddenly, my grin grew wider.

"Yeah." I could only say. We both looked in each others eyes, until we heard the door bell ring. Why did the door bell find this moment to ring. "Just one minute." I excused myself. She nodded. I headed to the door and opened the door, and who might appear? My girl friend Katey. I thought she broke up with me.

"Chase cake" She greeted. I just smiled nervously.

"Kitty cat." I greeted back. She entered the room. I looked back at the table and found Bree was gone already.

"Im so sorry for the bad signal." She apologized. I was confused more than ever.

"Bad signal?" I repeated.

"Yeah. On the phone. When we said we're breaking up." She explained. Oh no, I thought she meant WE were breaking up.

"So, you meant the signal is breaking?" I asked. She rose one eyebrow. That means she's mad.

"What did you think it meant?" She got angry. Okay, time to smooth things over.

"Of course I knew you were talking about the signal. There is no other girl for me, because I know there isnt no girl that can make me as happy as you make me." I started flirting with her.

"Awwww. My prince charming." She smiled. I held her hand and took her to the dining table, and pulled out a chair for her. She sat and thanked me. I sat next to her.

"Why is the food kind of eaten already?" She got suspicious.

"Guess the chef took this as a joke. Ill talk to her about it."

And the night went on...

**Bree's P.O.V.**

As soon as I saw Chase's girlfriend, I ran towards the back door. I didnt want to be a part of this drama. I hailed a taxi and went back to my apartment. I entered the room, and saw Janelle sitting on the couch.

"Hey! So did you get the new job?" She asked. I didnt know how to answer.

"Doubt it." i answered

"Why. What happened?" She got worried. I closed my eyes so I couldnt see her face when I told her.

"I kisses my boss's kid." I told her. I opened one eye and saw that her jaw was dropped.

"Why would you do that?"

"I dont know. And I dont know what I was even thinking. I mean, the relationship wouldnt go somewhere."

"Wait, did you want the relationship to go somewhere?"

"No, I hate good looking guys with lots of money." I said sarcastically.

"Well, you have to go there sooner or later. And I think sooner is better." She told me the reality. I sighed because I knew she was right.


End file.
